Shadow Release
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: sequel to Shadow Awakening this story is about the spread of the Akagi and the Resistance


I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aida was wrecking havoc and destruction on the village of Konoha along with her faithful servant and husband Okita Akagi. The other Akagi were busy destroying other villages. The insane's were breaking the minds of people everywhere causing them to fight one another and causing them to lose their minds. The whole fire country was thrown into chaos. Only a select number of people were fine during this and that was the resistance.

A man in a mask appeared in front of a large group and signalled Jirrue over him.

"Did she fall for it?", the man asked.

"Yes. I am surprised that she did it though and to think I considered her a friend of mine.", Jirrue said to the man.

"She has changed and we must be prepared for anything that she may bring. The Akagi are fierce warriors and they will not stop until Aida and that Okita are dead.", the man said. "Tell everyone to gather around I want to brief them on the Akagi clan warriors so that they know what they are up against."

Jirrue left and got all the people of the resistance together by the masked man. The mask man waited until he had all their attentions and then began to speak to them.

"I am the leader of the resistance. I know many of you and some of you I do not know. I am someone who had fought alongside one of the leaders of our newest threat. Aida Hiwatari. She was my best friend and was supposed to be more than that, but I was too late to save her from the Akagi. The Akagi are the shadow clan and they are rumored to be strong and deadly.", the masked man said to them and then took off his mask. "I am Raiden Uchiha and thanks to the hokage and my father. They now believe I am dead. I carry the only weapon capable of defeating Yami.", he said and the showed them the blade that he had on him. "This blade is the one weapon that can kill Aida and bring back some of the life that we knew before this tragedy happened. Now I will tell you about the Akagi clan. There are different types of Akagi which will require different skill and power levels to defeat. The first of the Akagi are the Insanes. They focus on your mind and close combat techniques. Beware of them as their name states they can drive a man insane and break the heart of the resistance. The next ones in the Akagi clan that I wish to tell you about are called 'Brutals'. Even though their name should say it all they are also very dangerous and strong fighters. They use a lot of posions that we dont even have the antidotes for at this time. Be on alert for Siphons which are the long range fighters of the Akagi. They are vulnerable to physical attack but they do drain your health and chakra in a battle. If you run into one then kill it off as soon as possible."

Raiden took a deep breath before continuing. "Now I will tell you about the teams I will put you in and the captains of each team. The captains are as follow myself, Mark, Sue, Takashi and Corrion. And the team break up is as follows: Team Mark consists of Naruto, Mark, Kakashi, Anko, Sai and then Team Corrion consists of Sakura, Corrion, Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, next Team Sue consists of Sue, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Yamato and then Team Takashi consist of Takashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Iruka and lastly everyone else is with me. Now if I may speak to Jirrue and the other captains that would be greatly appreciated.", he said and the other people dispersed as the captains went up to speak to Raiden.

"Now that I have you all here there are a few Akagi that I did not mentioned and they are Cherubims which are second to only Seraphims and are users of both light and dark, they are also psychic to some degree and can meld into shadows. Seraphim are quite possibly the most dangerous, they use a combination of immense strength, powerful magic and devastating mind and light element attacks. I have a feeling that there is one more that I am forgetting, but I just can't think of it at this time. We need to go gather fighters from other areas to help us defeat the Akagi. We will meet in Kirigakure in two weeks time. Try to stay safe." Raiden said.

The captains all nodded and went to their teams.

"Are you sure you can kill her?", Jirrue asked Raiden when it was just the two of them.

"For all our sakes I hope so....I really do", Raiden said to Jirrue and the two of them went to their team.

---

In the hokage office Aida and Okita were sitting watching the mass destruction of the village and watching as fires appeared off in the distance signalling the destruction of other villages within the fire country. An insane came into the office to inform them that mostly all the other villages within the fire country had fallen and that they were now in control. The insane also reported that there seemed to be little resistance causing Aida to look up immediately and she told the insane to leave.

"Seems we have a problem...", Aida said to Okita.

"Oh?", he asked her.

"Yes...It seems that a resistance has formed.", she said.

"How do you know? The insane reported little resistance..."

"Because I do not remembering killing Mark and he is a master tactician.", Aida said to Okita. "No need to worry just yet, but we should keep our guard up. I will send spies to figure out what they are up to.", she said to him.

Okita nodded. "Don't worry I will protect you.."

"And I will protect you. The Akagi shall rule this world and they will not be able to stop us."


End file.
